


If You Don't Believe, You'd Better Get Superstitious

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ladybeemer's fanart of a black magic-using France.  Originally written April 6, 2014.  Can be reblogged on Tumblr.</p><p>Francis and Alfred have a friendly, innocent conversation about magic.  ...Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Believe, You'd Better Get Superstitious

“Oh, Alfred,” said Francis, in a tone that had been carefully practiced, “Do you believe in magic?”

The pair was sitting on a bench in the park, watching people stroll by during one of the first warm days of spring.

“What’s that question supposed to mean?” he asked, taking a swig from a Coke bottle. “You mean, like, ‘the magic of love,’ or something?”

“Mm, not quite, although love is a magical thing, isn’t it? I meant more along the lines of… real magic. Magic that change life to your benefit.”

Alfred peered into the sky for second, and then shrugged. “Nah, not really. I kinda think that whole magic-thing is a bunch of mumbo-jumbo.” A second later, he realized he might have offended his companion, and turned to ask, “Why, do you?”

“Well, you could say I’ve done a little research into it. Some of my ancestors claimed to be witches, and naturally, I was curious about what they might have done.” Francis stretched his arms across the back of the bench.

“So, what have you found? Did they do any of that cursing stuff, or…?”

“There are curses in some of those books, but there are so many more interesting things than that. For example, I’ve found many spells that can influence love.”

“Yeah, that sounds like you!” said Alfred, with a laugh. “Are you gonna say some magic words and have everyone fall in love with you?”

“Oh, it’s not as simple as that,” he replied, chuckling, “It takes a little work.” Francis looked over to Alfred. “But some of those spells can ensure the loyalty of a partner, or strengthen the bond of romance. Some of them,” he continued, his gaze seeming to intensify, “Can even entice a lover.”

“…Really?” Alfred swallowed.

“Yes,” he said. Francis leaned in closer, and Alfred caught the scent of cologne. “If you would ever like me to show you a few spells, I would be happy to-”

“Alfred!” a voice called. The two looked up to see Arthur Kirkland, Alfred’s boyfriend, standing a few feet away and panting. “Sorry, had trouble getting here – traffic was awful – and I had a terrible time trying to find you.”

“Hey, it’s all right, I hung out with Francis for a bit.” Alfred jerked his head in his direction, and Francis caught the momentary glare from Arthur. The man in glasses stood up, turned to Francis, and said, “Thanks for talking to me. Maybe we could meet again soon.”

“I’m sure we will,” said Francis, putting on his best enigmatic smile. Arthur seemed ready to throw some sort of insult at him, but instead, he muttered to himself and began to walk away. Alfred gave Francis a lingering look over his shoulder before jogging to catch up with Arthur.

For a moment, Francis watched their retreating figures before he leaned his back to rest on the bench. Judging by the ways that Alfred had reacted to him earlier, the Frenchman was becoming a more frequent visitor in his mind.

 _Just as I should be_ , he thought. A combination of spells and seduction could work wonders.  _Oh, all the things I could show you._  He stood up and began to walk to home, his purpose for being in the park fulfilled. He smirked, and contemplated all the subtle spells that would slowly, inevitably, make the man his.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a line in Bette Midler's rendition of "I Put a Spell On You."
> 
> The original ladybeemer fanart can be found here: http://ladybeemer.tumblr.com/post/81856308901/i-was-in-the-mood-for-something-dark-oooopsss
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this work on Tumblr, go here: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/81864349740/if-you-dont-believe-youd-better-get-superstitious


End file.
